Saiyan Lust and Passion
by MarvelousN16
Summary: Goku x Caulifla fic. Can Goku get over his heartbreak and find new love with Caulifla?
1. Chapter 1

The tournament of power was truly a marvelous battle royal. The greatest fights throughout many universe had taken place upon that stage. After many battles, the winner was universe 7. Goku decided to wish back all the universes. It wasn't really fair that they erased in the first place. He did a bit of convincing and it worked out. Everybody was wished back and all of the competitors were brought back to the arena. There he saw the universe 6 saiyans. Goku went over there to talk to the two he has fought. Vegeta approached Cabba. A few minutes had passed by and Goku decided to teach Caulifla and Kale. They decided to train on earth. Once everybody was sent back to their own universes. The 3 saiyans including Gohan had flew of to Goku's house.

Caulifla normally wouldn't have followed a saiyan male around since they would normally talk a big game. Then turn out being weak. However Goku and Vegeta caught her eye especially Goku. She developed some respect towards him after he taught her the levels beyond a Super Saiyan. She kinda found a lot of thing about him to be interesting. One was that carefree attitude he had. It reminded her of herself. Another thing was how excited he got for a good fight. He relished any type of challenges he faced. It dawned upon her that she saw some of herself in Goku.

The 4 saiyans arrived at Goku's home. The youngest son Goten was sitting outside looking down at the ground. He seemed as if something was troubling him. Goku walked up to him.

"Hey Goten I'm back." Goku said.

"Hi dad." Goten replied sadly.

"You seem like you have something on your mind." Goku said.

"Dad please don't go inside." Goten looked up to his father looking as if he was about to cry.

"But wh-" Goku stopped as he sensed someone else was here that he didn't recognize.

"Gohan do you feel that other ki? Do you know who that is?" Goku asked his eldest son.

"Yeah I feel it but I don't recognize it." Gohan responded.

Goku felt as if something wasn't right. So he opened the door. When he got to the living room, he stopped dead in his tracks. Chi-Chi was laying on the couch with a man he has never seen before. Anger was emitted from his body. He had to hold himself back because if he turns super saiyan it won't turn out good.

"Chi-Chi!" Goku roared out.

Chi-Chi jumped when she heard Goku's voice. She knew that this was going to happen sooner or later. The rest of the saiyans walked in to see what was going on. Gohan was in shock, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. His eyes had to be deceiving him. Why was his mother laying with another man?

Goten had already known this was happening. But he just couldn't figure out why. It was all so confusing to him. Kale looked confused to what was going on. So did Caulifla but she was making a guess that Chi-Chi was Goku's mate. Goku was furious to see that Chi-Chi who he had been married to for 20 years. He was also confused as to why this was happening.

"What's going on? Who is he and why are you laying with him?!" Goku yelled out.

Chi-Chi sighed. "Look Goku you honestly should've seen this coming."

"What?! I'm supposed to expect you cheating on me after 20 years of marriage?!" Goku said with anger in his voice.

"Goku you died on me twice. The first time you were gone for 6 months only to come back and leave again. Then you end up not coming back for a year. And then you die again after putting our son's life in danger and don't come back for 7 years. Now are you really surprised that I've had enough?" Chi-Chi said.

"Yes I'm surprised! You're the one who thought me about marriage and what is means to be a father. I never thought once about cheating on you and now when I go fight to save the universe I come home to you with another man?!" Goku replied.

"Well you didn't care when you left to take care of our sons for 7 years." She retorted.

"It was to protect the world Chi-Chi! How was I supposed to know that it would be peaceful during those years?"

"I don't care you still chose the world over your family! So yes Goku I'm leaving you. It's over I'm moving on."

"How long has this been going on?" Goku said in a low angry tone. He was ready to kill somebody.

"4 months now."

"So all this time even when I've been here ever since we defeated Majin buu? You were cheating on me for the last few months?"

"Yes now go, your interrupting us." Chi-Chi said.

Caulifla was a bit surprised but she expected much of an earthling. Saiyans usually didn't involved themselves into relationships. You had those who did. But most were fully concerned with fighting and didn't want to hinder themselves with it. The ones who were involved in a relationship didn't cheat on their mate. You just didn't since it's rare to even find that one person who was perfect for you. Earthlings on the other hand was half and half when it came to relationships. And are more easily willingly to betray that love than a saiyan would. She felt bad for Goku. It was obvious that he loved his mate and apparently did many things to protect her and this world. But it would seem that his mate didn't care for that and was acting a bit too bitchy for her.

"But Chi-Chi...how could you do this to me?" Goku pleaded.

"Easy, the same just how you chose to stay dead for 7 years and leave me alone to raise the boys." She responded.

Goku had heard enough. He was absolutely heartbroken. All he could do was turn around and leave. "Goten pack up some clothes your staying at Bulma's and Gohan's for a few days."

"Ok dad..." He said in a sad voice as he went to do what he was told.

"Oh is that ok with you Gohan?" Goku asked.

"Yeah dad it's fine, I'm just gonna go back home now. This is all too much for me." Gohan responded.

"Yeah I'm probably gonna be with these two for awhile training them to become stronger. It'll help me get through this. I might end up being in universe 6 for awhile I'm not sure yet but I'll tell Goten to let you know where I'm gonna be." Goku told Gohan.

"Alright dad" Gohan walked out and flew home.

Goku sighed, he just couldn't believe that any of this was happening? Was he really that bad of a husband for all of these years? All he ever wanted to do was keep the world and his family and friends safe.

"Umm sorry you two had to see all of this mess." Goku said to Caulifla and Kale.

"I-It's ok G-Goku-san." Kale said.

"Yeah let's just hurry up and get out of here. I want to train." Caulifla told him.

"As soon as Goten comes back we'll leave."

2mins later, Goten came back and was ready to go. Goku put his index and middle finger to his head.

"Ok hold onto me, I'm gonna use instant transmission to Bulma's."

The other 3 saiyans grabbed a hold on him.

"Instant trans-what?" Caulifla said in confusion.

"You'll see." As soon as he finished those two words, they teleported to Capsule Corps.


	2. Training

The saiyans appeared at Capsule Corps. They let go of Goku. Bulma was already outside, so it made everything easier. Goku walked up to her to greet her.

"Hey Bulma" Goku greeted her depressingly.

"Oh hey Goku, what's going on?" Bulma responded.

He told her everything that had happened at home. She was shocked beyond belief to hear that Chi-Chi cheated on Goku. Now she could understand her wanting more quality time with him. But she also felt like she was being unfair. Goku protected the world many times. He just saved multiple universes! He even died twice protecting the world. She could see the hurt and anger in his eyes. Goku was normally goofy, childish, dumb but always happy. So seeing him like this was a rare sight.

"Oi old man Goku, how long are we gonna be here?" Caulifla asked growing impatient.

Goku looked back at her and gave her a brief smile. "Just one sec Caulifla."

Now this was weird for Caulifla. For a quick second, she had felt something in her chest when he smiled at her. 'Eh? Why my chest feel that way when he looked at me like that. Hmm stupid old man.' She said in her head. Caulifla didn't respond to Goku. All she did was look away.

Bulma noticed the other two female saiyans. "Goku who are those two?" She asked.

"Oh the one with the wild hair is Caulifla. The one with the pony tail is Kale. Their both saiyans from universe 6 and I'm gonna train them like Vegeta is doing with Cabba." He responded.

"I see." Bulma looked at the two saiyans and greeted them. Kale and Caulifla responded by nodding at her.

"Anyways Bulma, is it ok if Goten stays here for awhile? I don't want to leave him at home. Since he probably doesn't feel comfortable there with everything that's going on. You can send him to Gohan if it becomes too much trouble." Goku asked.

"Of course he can, but what are you gonna do Goku?" She asked.

"To be honest I was going to train them here but I think I'm just gonna go to their universe for awhile. It may do me some good not being close to home. I need to get myself together." He told her.

"Whatever helps. If you need anything you know you're always welcomed here." Bulma informed him.

"Thanks Bulma, I appreciate it." Goku turned around and walked up to Goten. He picked him up and gave him a hug. Goten Hughes his father back.

"Goten don't cause any trouble for Bulma or Gohan. I'll come check up on you every few days." Goten nodded.

Goku knew this had to be hurting his son. He was surprised to not hear him ask any questions. Once he released him, he looked over to see his new students. Kale seemed to be waiting patiently and Caulifla was growing more impatient. He knew he should get going before she ended up yelling again.

"Ok come on you two, we're going to go see Whis so he can tell me help me find planet Sadala." He told them.

The two girls grabbed onto him again and Goku used instant transmission again.

The three saiyans appeared on Beerus' planet. Whis and Beerus has noticed their presence and went to see why was they here.

"Oi Goku, what are you doing here?" Beerus asked.

"Things aren't going great at my house so I'm going to planet Sadala to train these two. Hopefully it can help get my mind off on my troubles at home." Goku explained.

"So you want to know it's location then Goku-san." Whis asked.

"Yes can you help me Whis?"

"Yes but only if you can get me more of that pizza and ice cream you have on earth." Whis told him.

"Oi me too." Beerus added.

"Of course Beerus-sama."

"Just go to Bulma's and she'll get you anything you want as usual." Goku told him.

"Oh yes, that'll work. Now I'm going to give you the location." Whis said.

"Actually Goku I sense that Champa is on Sadala. Can't you sense his energy and use that instant whatever it's called to get there." Beerus voices out.

"Oh let me try." Goku put his two fingers on his head to try to find Champa's energy. It took about two minutes but he finally got a lock on it.

"Ok thanks Beerus-sama. Let's go you two."

The female saiyans once again grabbed onto him and they teleported to Sadala.

Champa was shock to see the three saiyans appear right in front of him. It wasn't usual for him to see Son Goku. However he supposed he should be a bit thankful to him for wishing them back.

"What are you guys doing here?" Champa asked.

"Nothing just about to start training. I needed to sense someone's energy so I could get here." Goku answered.

"So you sensed mine?"

"Yep Beerus-sama helped me out. See you later Champa-sama." Goku said as he took flight. The other two following right behind him.

Caulifla suggested that they went to her hideout. Goku agreed since he really didn't know where he was at. Once they got to the hideout Kale said that she was gonna take a nap before training. Leaving just Goku and Caulifla.

"Alright old man lets not be too close since I don't want my hideout being destroyed." Caulifla said.

"Ok and would you stop calling me old? I'm not that old." Goku said.

"Shut up you look old to me." Caulifla said. They moved a quite a bit farther from her hideout.

"Ok so what do you want to learn?" Goku asked.

"Super Saiyan 3, that form looked so badass and I want that power." Caulifla demanded.

Goku chuckled. Caulifla got irritated by his laugh. "Something funny Son Goku?" She asked.

"It's nothing you just kinda remind me of myself in some ways." Goku said.

"Oh? Care to explain hotshot?" She voiced sneeringly.

"You're never satisfied with the level of power you reach. You just got the hang of super saiyan 2 not too long ago and you're already trying to reach 3." Goku said with his usual cheeky grin.

Caulifla rolled her eyes. "Well I did ask you to teach me during our fight at the tournament of power."

"Well before you even get to the point you need to master 2 first. The quicker you do the quicker you can reach super saiyan 3." He pointed out.

"Yeah yeah I know old man." Caulifla transformed into super saiyan 2. She could transform with a bit more ease with this form now. Goku transformed as well.

"Before we start I just want to give you a heads up." Goku said.

"What? Don't tell me you're planning on taking your anger out on me because of your wife?" Caulifla said mockingly.

"Well I'm pissed off and I need someway to release my anger. Besides you won't mind it's not like you won't be able to keep up or anything. Unless you're scared." Goku replied with a cunning smirk.

The last sentence irked Caulifla's nerves to no end. She returned his smirk. "Oh? Cocky bastard don't cry when I kick your ass." She charged at him faster than the human eye could follow. Goku got into his stance and blocked her kick.

Their fist started colliding with one another. Causing grounded breaking shockwaves. They were evenly matched at first. Until Goku sent a ki blast to her stomach. It sent her through some rocks. She quickly got up and started throwing punches and kicks at Goku. He dodged most of them. Imputing a few blocks every now and then. Caulifla grew frustrated and threw a numerous ki blast at him.

Goku blocked most of them but he didn't see her close in on him after he blocked the last one. She caught him with a kick to the stomach. Sending him flying. Goku got up and smirked.

"Heh not bad Cauli." Goku said.

Caulifla felt her chest making that weird feeling again. Why was she acting this way? It was becoming frustrating to him. She let out an angry yell and charged him. She threw another punch at him which was blocked by Goku's hand.

"Don't call me that." She said with anger laced in her voice.

"Don't tell me your embarrassed Cauli?" Goku said with the same smirk. He pulled her arm in and kneed her in the stomach. She gasped then was hit in the back. She landed straight into the ground creating a huge crater.

Goku looked down in the crater. He saw her rising up. He couldn't help but enjoy himself he felt his saiyan blood coursing through his veins. Just enjoying the thrill of a good fight. His student was feeling the same as she fully stood up with a smirk on her face. The two clashed with each other. Neither one gaining the upper hand. Caulifla tried hitting with another energy beam. Goku dodged it, however this one came back and try to hit him again.

He tried to lose it but it was gaining on him fast. An idea came into mind, he started heading towards Caulifla who was looking confused at first. Soon she caught on. As soon as Goku got close to her. He teleported out of the way. She deflected it, upset that he thought such a child's play trick would work on her. She tried to sense him out. Only to find out he was right behind her. She turned around to hit him only to be stopped as she felt a hard hit to her stomach. She fell on both of her knees. Clutching her abdomen area.

"D-Damn you..." she hissed out.

Goku laughed. "You still have a long way to go but you're not too far off either. You're a excellent fighter Cauli. I doubt there are many people who can actually defeat you. You have amazing potential but you have to learn how to keep calm at all times in a battle. You start to get sloppy once you lose your head." Goku powered down.

Caulifla stood up and powered down as well. "For someone as dumb as you. You sure are knowledgeable." She said.

"Eh I just learned through the years. To be honest you have super saiyan 2 pretty much down packed. Our next training session I'm gonna show you how to reach 3." Goku told her.

Caulifla froze, she looked up at Goku with wide eyes. She took a step towards him and grabbed him with force. "Oi oi are you serious?! You're gonna show me that awesome form next?!" She said with excitement.

Goku nodded. "Yeah you should be able to reach it without too much trouble. Kale can probably do it too if she puts her all into it."

"Even Kale too?! Great my little protege is gonna be even stronger." Caulifla exclaimed.

Goku was staring down at her. Watching how excited she was. He couldn't help but to stare at her breast though. They were close to touching him. He noticed that they were bigger than Chi-Chi's. He just couldn't help but to wonder how they looked without her top.

Caulifla noticed he was staring. She figured he was staring at her breast. She couldn't help herself but to be somewhat excited about it. But she wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. She put on her usual look and asked him.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing just thinking"

"Yeah I'm sure." She released her grip and took a step back.

"Come on Son Goku we're going inside. Plus I have a feeling you have some things you want to get off your chest."

"Why would you care about my problems?" Goku asked with a confused look.

"Normally I wouldn't, but you've had this stupid look in your eyes that bothers me. Plus you are helping me train so the least I could do is help you out. By the way you can stay here for as long as you want since I know you don't want to go back to your universe for the time being." Caulifla told him.

Goku looked at her and a small smile crept onto his face. "Thanks I'll take you up on that." The two headed back to her hideout.


	3. Talking

The two saiyans headed up to Caulifla's room. They had passed by Kale's room on the way. Normally the two would share a bed. But sometimes they slept in their own rooms. Once they reached Caulifla's room, Goku looked around. It was a pretty decent sized bedroom. It had a bathroom inside of it with a walk in closet. She also had a king size bed. Caulifla closed the door and sat on her bed. She patted a spot next to her informing Goku to sit there. He did as he was instructed. They were quiet for about two mins until Goku let out a sigh.

"So whats on your mind old man?" Caulifla asked.

"I'm pretty sure you already know." Goku said with his head down.

"That earthling wife of yours still on your mind?"

"How can I not? We've been married for 20 years and I just found out the day I return from saving multiple universes. I'm being cheated on." Goku said with a bit of anger.

Caulifla could understand his anger. To be married for 20 years is not an easy task. But she had a question of her own she wanted to ask. "What did she mean by you were gone for 7 years?"

"One of my enemies from my childhood made androids to kill me. His greatest android was threatening to self destruct and blow up the earth. So before he was able to detonate, I used instant transmission to teleport us to a different planet. I died when he finally blew up but he ended up regenerating. My son Gohan took care of the rest. After it was all over they tried to wish me back. But I refused for the simple fact of for the last couple years the earth has always been in danger because of me. So I decided to stay dead." Goku explained.

Caulifla looked at him with interest. "Wow sounds that's very heroic I guess."

"She thinks I chose to stay dead just to train but that's not true. It was to protect the world. If I would've had known the world was going to be peaceful for 7 years. I would've came back sooner."

"So did the dragon balls bring you back?"

"The first time I did they did. The second time the elder Supreme Kai gave me his life."

"And how long has it been since then?"

"Well I defeated Majin Buu a bit over a year ago. So I would say it's been that long."

Caulifla thought all of this over. From her perspective, it sounded like he had some tough decisions to make in order to protect the world. It wasn't fair for him to feel as if he did something wrong. All he was doing was protecting his family. Caulifla knew if it was for Kale. She would do anything to keep her safe no matter the consequences.

"Son Goku was your mate overbearing? Did she truly understand you?" Caulifla questioned.

"She can be overbearing but she has he good days. I thought she understood me but I guess I was wrong. It's hard to accept that she would do this after everything we've been through." Goku said with frustration.

"Yeah I bet, but look here's what I can gather from what you're telling me and from what I saw. Your wife stopped loving you before 4 months ago. She must've had a lot of time to fully get over you. Because when you caught her in the act. She looked as if she didn't give a damn about how you or your kids felt." Caulifla explained.

Goku clenched his fist. He wanted to tell her that she was wrong but she had a point. Chi-Chi didn't even look hurt at all when he confronted her. Could she had really gotten over him that long ago?

"You need to let go old man. I know it hasn't been a day since you found out. But the more you hold onto it. The more you're going to suffer. You're so stressed out right now, you look as if you're gonna break in two. Mentally, physically and sexually." She told him.

He looked up at her in shock. "How did you know?"

"I can smell your sexual frustration miles away. Plus I can tell by your movements in training. How long has it been since you've last had sex?"

"I couldn't even tell you. That's how long it's been." He admitted.

She whistled, "Damn a male saiyan going that long without getting laid. Now that's something you don't hear everyday."

Goku looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Saiyans who are always in battle build up overtime an unbelievable amount of stress on the body. If you're fighting a strong enemy. It usually is an huge amount of stress. If it's a weak enemy it's little to none. Your body accumulates it based on the damage you receive. It could be mentally, physically or sexually. Sometimes it can be all three. Which it is in your case. We usually deal with sexual stress more than the other two. Male saiyans usually keep it under control for about a month before they start to go crazy. Females saiyans can keep theirselves in check for 3 months longer before it hits them. Sometimes people just relieve themselves but it doesn't completely satisfy your needs. So the stress never fully goes away." Caulifla finished explaining to Goku.

Goku took in all the new information. "Wow I wonder how come Vegeta never told me this?"

"Probably because you were married so he figured it wouldn't be necessary."

"So basically I'm supposed to be going crazy right now?"

"Yep, but you're not. Which shows you have excellent self control over yourself. Way beyond the average saiyan that's for sure." Caulifla said.

'Eh? Why am I even explaining this to him? It's not like I'm going to help him or anything...but it has been a long time for her too. Usually she would just do it herself but that wasn't cutting it anymore.' She thought to herself as she took a look at Goku.

She examined his body. 'Well he's far from a weakling and his muscles are ripped. He must train himself vigorously. And he's not a jack ass either. He's pretty cool if I'm being honest. It's not all the time you can find a super strong person who is willing to train you. But still something I need to see about him first.'

Goku sighed. 'Well I didn't mean to give that away. But I'm curious as to why she told me that?' He thought about it but couldn't think of anything. 'She's right I need to get over this. I know it's gonna take some time but if I don't make the first step soon then I'll just suffer for even longer. His eyes wandered to around her body. 'If it's one thing I can say about her. She's very strong willed. I don't know what is it about her that's appealing to me.'

"Oi Son Goku, are you hungry? I'm gonna wake Kale up to make some food." Caulifla asked him

Goku felt his stomach, it was empty. He knew some food would lighten his mood. "Yeah I'm starving."

"Follow me then." She walked out of the room.

He followed her. They went to Kale's room. Caulifla opened up the door and sat next to Kale. She lightly tapped her to wake her up. "Kale, Kale wake up." Caulifla said.

Kale's eyes starting to open slowly. She looked over to see who had woke her up. It was none other than her sis Caulifla. She noticed Goku in the doorway. "What is it sis?" Kale asked.

"Can you please make us some food Kale. We're both starving and you know it's only so few things I can actually cook right." Caulifla responded.

Kale nodded as she sat up and stretched. She got up and walked to the kitchen. The other two followed her. When they got to the kitchen. Kale looked around to see what can she make. Goku And Caulifla sat down at the table.

"How long have you two been living here?" Goku asked.

"A few years, I used to stay with my older brother but I went my separate ways. Me and Kale came across each other not long after that. From that point on we've always been together. The group that I run usually come here for meetings and that type of stuff but we handle all that in the basement." Caulifla answered him.

"Is ramen ok with you two?" Kale asked.

"Yeah" Goku And Caulifla said at the same time.

"Ok" Kale replied, a small grin came on her face. She took a liking into Goku. Before at the tournament she hated him for taking Caulifla away from her. But now she figured she could get used to him. He did wish them back and offered to train them. Plus she witness what had happened back at his house. She honestly felt bad for him. Kale had finished gathering the ingredients and began cooking.

"Old man, what was life like on your saiyan home planet?" Caulifla asked.

"Well I don't really know. I was sent out to destroy the earth as a baby but once I landed my found me inside a space pod and tried to take care of me. But I was a told I was a wild one. One day while I fell into a ravine and hit my head pretty hard. I lost all of my memories and became who I am today." Goku explained.

"Oh, so you don't know what happened to it?"

"Vegeta told me it was destroyed by Frieza."

"Oh that guy who looked like frost. He was stronger and way more evil than frost. Why did he have a halo?"

"He was already dead but I worked out something that allowed him to come back just for the tournament." Goku said.

"Damn but why did he do it?"

"He made saiyans practically his slaves."

"That bastard did what?!" Caulifla said with rage in her tone.

"Sis calm down." Kale tried to tell her.

Caulifla listened and calmed herself down. "Sorry it's just pisses me off that saiyans stooped so low to let someone run all over them."

Goku nodded, "I can understand. Vegeta had to go through so much with Frieza you wouldn't believe it."

"So did any saiyan ever defeat him?" She questioned.

"Yeah you're looking at him. I had to become a super saiyan to do so."

Caulifla was a bit surprised. 'He has a good track record that's for sure. He defeated all of these bad guys but still had to deal with that annoying ass earthling wife of his? Hell I bet even the sex wasn't satisfying him all the way. I could bring him that satisfaction he so desires...woah did I really just think that?' She questioned herself. Deep down inside she knew she was attracted to him. She wanted him to just ravage her. She could tell it's a beast waiting to be released behind those eyes of his. Her hormones were starting to go wild. But she didn't want to force him into anything. It was going to be a process but she was determined to help Goku get through this. For both of their needs.

Kale had finished cooking the ramen. She had prepared a few bowls of since she figured it was going to be needed. She placed them on the table. Goku And Caulifla began to dig in. They were eating like no tomorrow. Kale found it funny how much Goku was just like Caulifla. Seems as if they had the same appetite too. She figured she should start training herself since she didn't want to feel a burden to Caulifla. After everyone finished eating. Goku asked Caulifla if she wanted to start training again. Her answer was yes. Kale had said she was going to join them this time. The three saiyans went outside to start the session.


	4. Next level

**_A/N: Sorry about chapter 4 being the same as chapter 3 for those who already read it._**

It was 30mins into the session. Goku told Kale that he wanted her to try to reach super saiyan. Kale wasn't to sure if she could but she tried anyway. She had been attempting it all this time with no results. She just couldn't figure it out for some reason. It was becoming very frustrating for her. Caulifla was watching her, trying to figure out what was causing her so much trouble. Goku noticed this to. He walked up to see what was going on.

"Kale what's wrong?" He asked.

"I just can't figure it out Goku-san. I don't know why either. The more and more I try. The more I feel like a burden to sis." She told him.

"Kale I'm sure Caulifla has told you many times that you're not a burden. You're far from it since you're not weak. And even if you were weak you still would not be a burden." Goku told her.

"He's right Kale." Caulifla said as she joined the conversation. "I think I know your problem. You're scared to lose control of yourself in a higher form aren't you?"

Kale looked down. "Yes...I don't want to end up hurting anybody."

"You won't hurt anybody Kale. You would never let yourself hurt me badly. Plus Son Goku here is a super saiyan god. I'm sure he can stop you if you get that bad. So just let go of that fear and transform Kale. I know you can do it." Caulifla spoke softly.

Goku was a bit surprised. He would've never guess she could sound that caring. Kale felt a boost of confidence arise in her. She let go of fear and closed her eyes to concentrate. Then started gathering up her power to transform. She tried to search deep within herself for the power. She just searching until she felt a boost in power. Electricity started appearing around her. Her hair was glowing from black to gold. It wasn't much longer until she transformed into a super saiyan 2 with full control of herself.

Caulifla was happy for her. She ran and and hugged her tightly. "You did it Kale! I told you that you could do it. That's my protege for you."

Kale blushed a bit as she was happy to hear that from Caulifla. She took notice at her new power. It felt amazing. She would've never thought she could get this strong. But she knew it was a even greater level than this. However she still couldn't get over the shock.

Goku grinned. "Good job Kale, now try to stay in that form for as long as you can. I want you to try to get used to it as much as possible. Because next time you're gonna spar with me in that form. You have some real hidden potential from what I seen. You could end up being one of the strongest saiyans in history."

Kale blushed a bit but gave a small grin. "Thank you Goku-san, I really appreciate your help."

"No problem, our sparring session will be tomorrow. I do want you to spar with someone before hand though."

"I can go ask Cabba, he's did unlock this form too if I remember. It'll be good practice for the both of us." She told him.

"Good idea that'll be a perfect match up."

"Good luck Kale. Kick his ass for me." Caulifla said.

Kale nodded and took off into the sky. Goku turned around to look at Caulifla. He watched the wind blow her wild black but beautiful hair. He wondered how much wilder will it get once she figures out how to turn super saiyan 3. He felt closer to her. Chi-Chi never really listened to his problems before. Unless the earth was in danger, she just didn't seem to pay attention. He didn't mind since it didn't bother him. But now that he talked his problem out. His chest felt lighter for some reason. He hadn't been with Caulifla a day yet and he's already starting to feel some type of way about her. What he couldn't understand was why? He loved Chi-Chi. So wasn't it odd for him to start feeling for another person this quickly. Didn't heartbreaks take longer to heal? What made him feel as if he had a connection to Caulifla?

"Oi Son Goku" Caulifla called out.

He snapped out of his thoughts. "Goku."

She looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"Just call me Goku."

Caulifla felt her heart skip a beat. 'Well this is new. Why am I feeling this way just because he said to just call him Goku? Am I really falling for this guy?' She questioned herself.

"Can you tell me how to reach super saiyan 3 now?"

"Yeah since you've already seen how it's done. I guess I should explain the process of it to." He responded.

"We'll get to it." She demanded impatiently.

"Once you're in super saiyan 2, you have to reach deep inside of yourself to reach a greater power that's within yourself. Normally you would have to train for awhile to so your body isn't strained. However, your potential is even higher than Kale's and that's saying something. I have a good feeling you can find that power." He explained.

"Ok doesn't sound too difficult."

"But you have to master super saiyan 3 before you can even think about moving on to the next level. I know you want to be stronger Cauli. But patience and practice are very important. You'll be able to reach super saiyan god someday. But you have to get through the basics in order to reach that new territory of power."

"Yeah yeah I got it old man. Don't have to lecture me." She said while rolling her eyes.

"Also super saiyan 3 is very taxing on the body. You'll eventually get used to it but it's gonna take awhile for you to stay in that form for a long time. So be careful and don't try to force it."

She nodded and started powering up. She started with super saiyan 2. The ground started shaking as she tried to look deep within herself for this power. Clouds were moving throughout the sky at a faster rate. Little by little she felt herself getting closer to someone warm inside her. She knew this hard to be the power she needed. Caulifla kept digging deeper and deeper to draw it out. Her hair was growing longer. While he voice vibrated Goku's ears. He knew all she had to do was push just a little further. Caulifla felt herself becoming overflowed with power. And with one final push, she screamed out her greatest yell then transformed.

Once the smoke cleared up, Goku looked up to see that she had done it. He felt her power grow exponentially. Her hair was even wilder than before. The muscles on her arms were more ripped. The aura surrounding her was filled with electricity. It was truly a sight to see.

Caulifla was completely shocked at this new power she possessed. It was unreal. "So this is how super saiyan 3 feels like." She said

"Good job Cauli, you're absolutely amazing. You just keep on impressing me." Goku proudly told her.

"Don't try to flatter me Goku, you know damn well that I'm still considered weak compared to you." She replied.

"No you would give me a very tough time if me and you were to spar in super saiyan 3. But you need to get used t-" He was stopped in mid sentence as Caulifla charged at him and threw a punch at him. He instinctively blocked it.

"Then lets give it a try Goku." She smirked and switched to a kick to his stomach.

Goku skidded back a few feet and chuckled. "I had a feeling you were going to say that." He transformed himself to a super saiyan 3. "Let's go." And with that the two saiyans were at each other's neck.

They were even for awhile. Neither falling short on attacking or defending. It wasn't too much longer until Caulifla started to feel her energy drained. She realized Goku wasn't lying when he said that this form was taxing. 'Damn it, bastard was kidding around. My power is draining quick. I should have enough for two more big moves.' She thought to herself.

Goku attacked her full force. The female saiyan tried to block as many hits as she could. She knew she had to act quick so she backed up and sent a barrage of ki blast at him. He blocked all of them then sent a kamehameha wave at her. She dodged it but Goku maneuvered it back to attack her again. Caulifla sent a blast to intercept it. Once it hit, Goku teleported right beside her and kicked her hard in the stomach. She was sent back flying into rocks. It took her a few seconds to get back up.

Caulifla charged up all of her energy for her one final attack. She sent it aim directly at him. Goku smirked. He put up one hand and sent a power beam directly at her attack. The two were even for only about 10secs until Caulifla beam started to weaken. It wasn't much longer until Goku energy wave overtook gets completely. She was blasted through some more rocks. Surprisingly she was still standing and tried to take a step. But she powered down to her normal state and was about to pass out until Goku used instant transmission and caught her in his arms.

"I don't remember saying you could catch me if I ran out of energy." She said in a low tone.

"Sorry I didn't realize what I was doing until I just did it." He replied with his usual grin as he powered down.

"Heh you're something special alright Goku." Caulifla gave a small smile then leaned her head on his shoulder. Her eyes closed, she let her body rest in his arms as she passed out.

Goku looked down at her. It wasn't a surprise to him that she passed out. They had just trained pretty intensely earlier. Plus with her going to the next level this time around. He walked back into the hideout. Once he reached her room. Goku gently laid her down on her bed. He sat down next to her and started thinking.

'Now that I think about it. Why did I catch her before she hit the ground? It was if my body moved before I could even think my next action through.' Goku looked over and stared her sleeping form. He just couldn't get this feeling out of his chest every time he looked at her. 'Well it seems someone is making me forget the pain of being heartbroken already. I don't know how you're doing it Cauli. But thank you I truly appreciate it.' A grin formed on his face. He was about to leave her to rest. A sudden hand grabbed him by his wrist. He turned his neck to see that Caulifla grabbed him. She was still asleep. Goku wondered what was going on until he heard something escape from her lips.

"Stay" She said in a very low tone.

Goku sighed, he didn't know if he should listen to her or not. He knew that he should just leave her alone so she can rest. Yet a part of him wanted to hold her in his arms. It took him a minute but a choice was finally made. He laid down next to her. Her arm stretched out across his chest. He pulled her closer to him and put his arm around her. She moved her head a little so that it was on his chest. The male saiyan closed his eyes. Not too much longer passed by as he had fallen asleep.


	5. Push

A few hours had passed by. The two saiyans were still asleep. Kale had came back home. She looked for the two. Only to find them asleep in Caulifla's bed. This was quite a shocker for her. Never would she had imagined her sis laying in bed with someone besides her. Since it was Goku, she didn't get upset by it. She was rather confused about the ordeal. Caulifla never took interest into guys before. Kale knew that Caulifla had sex with one or two before but it never resulted into her sleeping with them. The room didn't smell like sex so she knew that they didn't do it. Honestly to think that Caulifla would let a male saiyan sleep next to her. But Kale remembered that Caulifla didn't like weak saiyans. She might've had sex with them. Yet that was for her own needs.

Goku on the other hand was far from weak. It would make sense for Caulifla to be attracted to him. Since she was strong herself. Kale decided to let them be. She was tired from her sparring match with Cabba. So she took a quick shower and headed to her room to relax.

Not too long after that, Caulifla started to wake up. She felt warm for some reason. As if her whole body was covered by something. Her head was on a comfortable spot too. She really didn't want to move. Soon she realized something wasn't right. Caulifla moves her head up and saw that she was laying on Goku. 'What the? Why am I laying down here and why am I cuddling with him?' She thought to herself.

She figured she must've passed out in his arms. And he brought her to her room. What she couldn't figure out is why she was cuddling with him in her sleep. Although she didn't mind it. It was a step closer to him getting over his love for Chi-Chi. Another thing was she was comfortable and his chest was a good pillow. She just continued to rest her head there to wait for him to wake up. About 30mins had went by until Goku woke up. He looked down to She that Caulifla was still there but she was awake.

"So you're finally up huh old man?" She said to him.

"Yeah I guess so, since you wouldn't let me leave I'd figured I might as well get some rest." He replied.

"What do you mean I didn't let you leave?" She questioned.

"When I laid you down, I was about to leave until you grabbed my wrist in your sleep. You told me to stay. At first I didn't know if I should listen or not but I ended up staying."

Caulifla blushed a bit. 'Did I really say that? I must really be coming to like this guy.'

"Oh well you're a good pillow so I don't mind." She responded with a blush still on her face.

Goku laughed, she looked up at him and asked what's so funny.

"You are." He replied.

"Ho- you know what never mind that." She sat up and stretched. "I feel better now but I know I shouldn't push myself so I won't ask you to train me again. I should probably take a shower.

She took off her shirt. Goku sat up himself and stared at her. Her breast were just perfect in his eyes. Not too big or small. He knew he shouldn't be looking so he closed his eyes. A small blush now came into his face.

"Shouldn't you be doing that in the bathroom?" Goku said.

"Aw the mighty Goku can't handle looking at a naked woman?" She teased him.

"It's not that I just know that I shouldn't look without your permission."

Caulifla thought this over. This was a perfect chance for her to make him start to want her. She smirked to herself, "I give you my permission Goku. If you can go this long without sex then I know you can keep yourself in check while I'm naked."

Goku sighed and open his eyes. He saw her smirking at him. As if she was daring him to make a move. He couldn't take his eyes off her breast. It was as if they were calling to him to be sucked on. Caulifla noticed him staring and laughed. She took off her pants and underwear then started to head for the bathroom in her room. Once the door was closed and the shower was turned on. Goku laid back down then put his hands over his face.

"I can't believe that just happened. Did she do that on purpose? If she keeps this up, I won't be able to keep myself in check for much longer." He said to himself.

Inside the shower, the female saiyan was having thoughts of her own. 'He's getting there, just a couple more pushes and he'll reach his breaking point. Never would I have imagined that I would enjoy teasing a man. Especially in that way of teasing. I really really want him to just take me. But I have to keep teasing him. Hmmm...' She thought over on what she can do then an idea popped into her head.

Caulifla turned off the shower and dried herself off. She put a towel over her body and walked out. When she opened the door, she saw that Goku was still laying down and had his face covered with his hands. 'Perfect' She thought to herself. The female saiyan released the towel from her body then walked over to him. Goku has noticed she was next to him but didn't bother to look. Caulifla jumped onto his lap and straddled him. Goku removed his hands to see that Caulifla was fully naked sitting on top of him.

"What the? What are you doing now?" He asked.

She laughed, "Having fun, what about you?"

Goku couldn't help but laugh. He knew he must be seeing things. This just couldn't be happening.

Caulifla leaned down and whispered in his ear. "What's wrong Son Goku? Can't handle a naked saiyan on your lap?" She leaned back up and looked down at him.

Goku felt the bulge in his pants growing harder by the second. He couldn't help but to stare at her. A low growl escaped his mouth and he flipped her over and switched positions. Caulifla looked at him in surprise. She could see the look in his eyes. The look told her that the beast inside him was close to letting loose.

Goku leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You keep on testing me and I'll show you just what I can do to a naked female saiyan." He said in a low growl.

Caulifla felt herself getting wet and horny. "Then why don't you?" She kissed his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. Feeling the bulge in his pants on her womanhood.

It took all of Goku's strength to not fuck her like an animal. He knew he wanted this and it was obvious that she did too. So what was holding him back? "As much as I want you right now. I just can't do it." He said.

Caulifla put both of her hands on his face and brought it up to look directly at hers. "I admire your self control. To resist me fully naked while I'm urging you is really something. But you should just give it up. You know you want me Goku. So why restrain yourself when you know that I want you to fuck me to?"

Goku stared at her, "I don't know myself Cauli. I know I should just forget about Chi-Chi but it's something that's holding me back."

"Hmm well I guess I'm just gonna have to push your further to the edge." She gave him a small smile.

Goku felt his heart skip a beat. 'How can she look so beautiful? Damn it why am I doing this to myself?'

"Anyways you should probably go take a shower yourself. I'm gonna introduce you to my brother so I'll bring you some clothes to wear. Just leave your dirty ones out here." Caulifla told him.

Goku nodded, she released her grip on him. He got up and took of his shirt, shoes and pants. Caulifla couldn't help but to stare at his six pack. It was rock solid. All she wanted to do was rub her hands all over his body and maybe a bit lower into his pants. 'Damn it why couldn't you just have done it right here and now?!' She sighed. Goku left his clothes on the floor and went to the bathroom. He turned the shower on and closed the door.

Caulifla got herself dressed. She picked up his clothes. She laid out his gi on the bed. She pointed her index finger at it and shot an energy beam. The beam made another separate gi from his dirty one. This one was clean of course. She tossed his dirty gi into a pile of clothes in the corner of her room. About 10mins later, Goku turned off the shower and dried himself off. He wrapped the towel on his lower waist and walked out the bathroom. He noticed his gi was on the bed laid out.

"I thought you said you were gonna give me some clean clothes?" He asked.

"Those are clean, I know a little trick that makes a separate pair of clothes from the original." She told him.

"Oh, thanks." Caulifla turned her head the other way while he got dressed.

"So where is your brother?" He asked.

"He stays about 20mins away from here by flying. About an hour of walking. He used to be the captain of the Sadala Defense Forces." She replied.

"Oh he must be strong."

"Yeah but I can still kick his ass with ease if I wanted to. Come on we are leaving now."

"Ok" Goku said as he finished getting dressed. The two walked down the hallway. They noticed Kale was back.

"Oi Kale, wanna come with us to see Renso?" Caulifla asked.

"Yeah sure." Kale responded.

The three saiyans left the hideout and started flying towards Renso. 20mins later they arrived at his house. It was small with diamond shaped windows. A pink roof with pink railings with a couple trees. Caulifla walked up the stairs and opened the door.

"Oi stupid big bro I'm here." She called out.

Renso looked up to see that Caulifla was here. Behind her was Kale and Goku who he didn't recognize.

"What brings you here Caulifla? And who's the guy behind you." Renso said.

Caulifla pointed her thumb back towards Goku. "This is Son Goku, He's the man who was responsible for the universe tournament. He won and wished all the universes back. He's from universe 7."

"Oh? So a saiyan won the tournament of power. Well that's good to know but why is he here if he's from a different universe?" Renso asked.

"Because he's my teacher. He didn't teach me how to become a super saiyan but he taught me how to take it to the next level." She explained.

Goku walked up and stretched out his hand to Renso. "I'm Goku, nice to meet you Renso." Goku said giving off his usual grin.

Renso took a hard look at Goku. A small smirk came across his face as he reached out and shook Goku's hand. "Pleasure it mine Goku-san. Thanks for looking out for my troublesome little sister. She could be quite a handful." Renso said.

A tick mark appeared on Caulifla head. "Oi Renso, don't get ahead of yourself or I'll kick your ass." She told him.

"Yeah yeah whatever you say."

"Oh it's not a problem, Caulifla was strong enough to take care of herself when I first met her." Goku said.

Renso nodded and took a look at Kale. He could tell this was not the same Kale he had known before the tournament. The Kale standing before him was much more powerful with a boost of confidence added. "It's good to see you're doing well Kale. I can tell you've grown stronger since the last time I've seen you."

Kale responded. "It's good to see you too Renso-san."

"So again what brings you here Caulifla? It's not like you to visit me out of the blue unless something grave happened." Renso asked his younger sister.

"Nothing I just want Goku here to get to know his way around since he's going to be here for awhile. And what better way than to start by introducing him to the former captain himself." She responded.

"I see, how's Cabba doing? I haven't heard from him every since he asked me to join the tournament."

"Eh he doing ok I guess. I would call him a weakling but he's proven me wrong recently."

"So he's earned your respect I see."

"For the most part yeah."

"Good, the defense forces need a strong leader and he's the perfect candidate for the next captain since a certain someone gave up her position." Renso said.

Goku looked at Caulifla. "You were apart of the defense forces Caulifla?"

"She was not only apart of it. She was only 2 positions down from captain. If she would've stayed on the force. It's very likely that she would be captain right now." Renso answered.

"That stuff isn't cut out for me. Too many rules to follow and all of the guys are a bunch of loud mouth saiyan weaklings." Caulifla said.

"That may be true to some extent but they are still those who strive to become stronger."

"Besides I like having my free time."

"Free time? You mean that gang of yours? Those guys aren't much better themselves don't you think?" Renso asked.

"True but they make things entertaining." She shrugged.

Renso laughed, "That's so just like you Caulifla."

"Yeah well anyways we're leaving now stupid big bro. Try not to die from that weak body of yours."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Goku, Kale And Caulifla left out of Renso's house. It was getting dark outside.

"Ok so what now?" Goku asked.

"I'm gonna go back and make dinner before it's gets too dark. I'll meet you two back at home." Kale said.

"Ok." Caulifla said. Kale took off into the sky. Caulifla looked at Goku.

"I'm gonna show you this river I like to swim in.

Try to keep up." She took off into the air at high speeds.

"Like I'll fall behind." Goku said and followed her at the same speed.


	6. River

The river was quite a ways away from Renso's place. The two saiyans didn't say much to each other. They had their own thoughts swirling through their heads. 'I wonder what are we going to do once we get there.' Goku thought to himself. 'At this rate she's going to make me get over Chi-Chi faster than I thought I would.'

'Damn this is taking longer than usual. Normally I would've been there by now.' The female saiyan said to herself. A few more mins passed and the duo finally arrives at the lake. As they landed, Goku looked around at the scenery. The river looked so clear as if it has never been touched. The trees covered the area pretty nicely. Even the moon was in the perfect place in the sky. The male saiyan has never seen a river like this before. He could only guess as to why Cauli liked it.

Caulifla noticed the shock on his face. She couldn't help but laugh. "Ha you sure seemed surprised Son Goku." She told him.

"Well I wasn't expecting the area to look so..."

"Majestic? Yeah I know. I was just as shocked when I first found this place."

"How did you find it?" He asked.

"Eh I was kicking some weaklings asses and I stumbled across it on the way back home. It was pretty convenient since I got lazy and decided to take a nap somewhere." She replied.

Goku laughed. "Sounds like something I would do after having a big meal."

Caulifla started to undress herself by taking her top off. "I bet it takes a lot to fill your appetite."

"I guess you could say that." He replied while staring at her undress.

"More ways than one." She said in a low tone.

"What?"

"Nothing nothing, oi swim with me in the river." She instructed.

Before he could reply. Caulifla had just finish undressing herself completely. This time around, Goku paid attention to her whole body. Her arms were slim but her thighs made up for it. They made Chi-Chi's look disappointing. Caulifla's thighs were perfectly thick. Her ass was just right for him to hold with his hands. He was starting to consider if he should just leave but he already knew the answer to that.

Goku began taking off his Gi. Caulifla watched as he did. She couldn't resist the sights of his muscles. It was even worse when he took off his pants and boxers. Caulifla almost choked on air when she saw the size of Goku's dick. 'Oh Kami how can he be that damn huge?! Did I miss something earlier when he went to take a shower? Because this is ridiculous!' She screamed inside her head.

Cauli felt herself dripping with excitement so she jumped into the river as quickly as she could. Goku looked at her in a confusing way but decided to jump on himself. When he came back up to surface. He started swimming around. Caulifla decided to make the first move. She was sure this time she would get something out of him.

She waited until he got close to her. Goku wasn't paying much attention to where he was going since he was deep in his thoughts. 'This can't continue any further.' No second later he felt a hand grab his wrist. He looked up to see Caulifla staring down at him. However the look in her eyes told Goku all he needed to know. Cauli's eyes were full of sexual desire and she wasn't going to stop her search until she got want she wanted.

The male saiyan sighed. He was now looking down to her. Caulifla looked hard into his eyes. The beast within them was closer than ever to breaking out of his cage. All he needed was one more push. No words were spoken between the two for minutes. All that were going through their minds was what's to come.

"Oi Goku"

"Yeah"

"Now explain to me this. Why are you still holding yourself back?" She asked.

"Because..because.." he started off.

"Heh pathetic, all of this holding out and you can't even remember the reason for it."

His next response caught her of guard.

"Maybe it's because I have a sexy strong saiyan making me forget." He said in a low tone.

"Oh?" She replied in a bit surprising voice. Then she had grabbed his shaft and started pumping it up and down. "Do tell then."

Goku groaned at the feel of her hand wrapped about his shaft. He smirked at her and lifted her chin with his hand. The male saiyan leaned down and caught her lips in a hard kiss. Caulifla kissed him back and pumped his shaft faster. It was an all out tongue war as the two saiyans fought for dominance. Goku had wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her closer to him. The kiss was so intense that saliva was dripping down from the corner of their mouths.

The lust and desire of both saiyans were being brought out. Eventually it was Caulifla who was the one who won the battle. She had stopped pumping his shaft and wrapped her legs around him. Neither one of them wanting to breathe for air.

Moans were heard as both of them were horny for each other. Soon the kiss was broken by Goku. He attacked her neck ferociously and Caulifla loved it. Goku kisses all around her neck and sucked on any spot he wanted to. He was going to mark her as his by the end of the night. He knew that Caulifla could give him that satisfaction he has been yearning. Caulifla moaned in pleasure from all the spots that were being attacked on her neck. She grabbed a handful of his hair and smashed their lips together once more.

Only this time for it to last a few seconds. She looked at him with burning desire. "Enough I can't wait any longer. I need you inside me now." She ordered. Goku did nothing but laugh. "Ok say no more." Caulifla lifted herself up a bit so he could align himself with her. Once they were aligned, Goku rubbed the tip of his dick on his outer folds. Cauli could shoot him a look of impatience. "Stop teasing me dam-" before she could finish that sentence. The male saiyan had plunged himself as deep as he could inside her. Caulifla let out a throaty moan. She could feel him deep inside of her. She squeezed her walls around him so he would stay there for a second so she could relish the feeling.

Goku pulled himself out and thrusted into her again. He was going at a fast pace. Cauli couldn't do anything but just moan. She was feeling so much pleasure right now that it was hard to think straight. Never has she ever felt like this during rough sex before. Goku kept thrusting inside of her hard. He let out a few moans of his own. It had been so long since he could release himself that he was at his breaking point multiple times. However, now he knows that the wait was worth it. He has never gotten this much pleasure out of sex through all the years he's been with Chi-Chi.

The saiyans kept at the hot sex. Neither wanting to be the first to climax. The sensation was too pleasurable. Caulifla brought her hips up further and slammed herself down onto Goku's hips so he could go to hit her womb with every stroke. The two saiyans stared deep into each other's soul. Their lips crashed against one another's. Caulifla moaned into the kiss with every stroke she received from Goku. The intensity of the lip lock was much higher than the first. Neither wanting it to end.

Goku felt himself reaching his climax. He wasn't sure if he should cum inside of Caulifla. That was until she broke the kiss and said.

"Oh my fuck! This feels fucking incredible. I want you to cum deep inside of me. You hear me Son Goku!" She moaned out as he climax was reaching its breaking point as well. With a few more thrusts, Goku released his climax deep inside of Caulifla. The female saiyan moaned out as she felt his hot cum spraying inside of her. She squeezed his shaft hard and came all over it.

Goku instant transmission the two to the grass. The two laid on the ground trying to catch their breath. After a couple minutes Caulifla was the first to speak.

"Oi next time give me a warning before you start pulling shit like that."

Goku chuckled. "I have no idea what you're talking about Cauli." He said innocently.

"Oh no you don't. Don't you dare try to act like you don't know what you did." She replied.

"Gotta be more specific." He grinned.

"When you fucking thrusted that dick of yours inside of me the first time. I wasn't expecting that. And I wasn't expecting to feel that good either." Cauli blushed a bit.

Goku gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Neither was I, you sure was right tho. You really know how to make me feel way better than my wife ever did."

Caulifla smirked. "Told you so hehe, I hope you were thinking this was enough to satisfy me. You may be the best sex partner I've ever had but I need more than this to settle my hormones."

Goku smirked back at her. "How about we continue by in your room." He leaned down to her ear and whispered. "The beast is far from being tamed."

Caulifla felt herself get wet at the sound of those words. "Instant. Transmission. Now." She demanded.

"Alright my sexy little saiyan." With that the two headed back to continue what was far from finished.


End file.
